


How to Train Your Pokégon

by Rabbit (Majorminor2242)



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon, Legendary Pokemon, Pokemon are Dragons, Set in cross-modern-Viking Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majorminor2242/pseuds/Rabbit
Summary: //Pokégon - Dragon Pokémon//Hiccup has dreamt of nothing more than to become a master Pokémon dragon trainer -something that nobody believes him capable of.The only problem is that he's never been able to approach a single dragon in his entire life without being blasted at (and running away) or ignored completely (which often hurts more than just being fired at). Not only that, but as much as he denies it, he doesn't have a single motive to actually capture, enslave or harm/abuse the creatures like everyone else seems to.But perhaps an arguably lucky, debatably destined fit of rage and one purple Pokéball will prove the start to something bigger?
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless
Kudos: 11





	How to Train Your Pokégon

**You are about to enter a world where you will embark on a grand adventure of your very own. Speak to people and check things wherever you go, be it in towns, roads, or caves.  
** **Gather information and hints from every possible source.** **New paths will open to you when you help people in need, overcome challenges, and solve mysteries.**

**At times, you will be challenged by others to a battle.  
At other times, wild creatures may stand in your way.**

**By overcoming such hurdles, you will gain great power, as well as respect among your piers.**

**The only question, is whether you are able to overcome these challenges.**

* * *

Hiccup had been having a beyond dreadful day so far. It had started off by raining the moment he left his house, but that was only made worse by him not bringing his coat (and now looking back on it, foolishly not going back for it either) -something he found himself regretting in the frigid downpour. This was followed up by him arriving at the local shop, only to find he had forgotten his money in the first place.

So all he could do was stare at the window, of which visibly blocking the basic, red capsule balls behind. 'Pokéball' was the scientific name for them, since there was actually a very broad range of creatures that can be caught within them, however dragons were the only creatures that roamed the isles of Berk's archipelago, so in many ways, 'Dragonballs' would be far more fitting.

Of course, Hiccup didn't expect any of the locals to actually use their brains enough to think about that.

He had begun walking home again, the only positive comment to be made being that the weather had cleared up. Face downcast in a pitiful expression, his eye caught something purple and round sticking out of a bush on the side of the dirt path. It was hardly noticeable, and if it weren't for the face that it glinted in his eye momentarily when looking down, he would have easily missed it.

Cocking a confused eyebrow, he trod over towards the item, unsure of what it was yet curious nonetheless. Upon reaching it and pulling it from between the leaves, he found it to be some kind of incredibly fancy Pokéball.

It was a velvety purple, but that he already knew. It was also caked in dirt and dust, that clung to it no matter how hard he rubbed. There were also two small, semi-circular, pink domes sticking out of it, along with a large 'M' written on the front. Not only that, but the trim along the edges of where the two halves of the capsule met were a rusty chrome, indicating that it may have been very expensive compared to the usual Pokéballs Hiccup had seen.

The only problem, however, was that it seemed that the hinge to close it was broken, hanging wide and loosely.

"Huh. I wonder how this even got here then? Looks like it's too banged up to even work anymore, though." he grunted in irritation. "Of course, just when I thought I was lucky." he sighed.

Glancing over the ball one last time, he grit his teeth in mild frustration, before tossing the ball off to the side into the forest's depths.

He began to wipe his hands, however just as he was about to continue on his journey, a startled screech emitted from somewhere in the treelike - one of a dragon, he could tell, before a brilliant purple flash sparkled from his right, and just as Hiccup turned in confusion, the light exploded from within the foliage.

Then, all went strangely silent, as though nothing had happened in the first place.

"Did I just imagine that...?" was all he could manage to utter, as that was definitely _not_ what a normal Pokéball looks like when it hits/captures something.

Deciding to check it out, he crept forward, a shaky hand reaching out towards the bushes. He wasn't sure what to expect, inhaling deeply....

But there it sat. The same purple ball he had surmised as broken and invaluable, just resting there on inn the dirt face-up.

He was about to bend down and pick it up, when shocking him, the ball rocked.

He held his breath in realisation:

_It had hit something._

The second shake was more powerful than the last, causing him to worry.

_What if the Pokéball isn't good enough to capture it? What if it escapes, sees me standing here defenceless and roasts me?!_

His breath caught in his throat momentarily when the ball stilled eerily. Then, when it shook one last time, he expected it to suddenly pop open, latch snapping under the scary force of the creature within, yet somehow, this beaten up, rusty little ball was holding itself clamped closed impressively.

Finally, Hiccup released his suspended breath when a triumphant *click* sounded, signifying the successful capture of the creature.

It was only then that that detail hit him.

"I caught it! OH ODIN I CAUGHT IT!! YEAH!!! I finally caught one!" his hand shot down towards the ball, no longer worried about anything breaking free and attacking him. The only problem is that he probably shouldn't have rushed in gripping it, as his thumb brushed the sensitive button on the front centre, thus opening the capsule.

Without barely enough time to realise his mistake, a dazzling purple light engulfed him, and without any warning, a black blur collided with his forehead, knocking him to the ground.

His rear had hardly reached the floor with a dull *thump*, when he felt a presence on his chest. He was actually quite terrified to open his eyes, as he wasn't quite sure whether or not dragons would still attack their captors. Eventually, however, his hopeful train of thoughts were smothered when a light growl reverberated in the air and shook through his now shaking body.

Cracking a fearful, reluctant eye open, the first thing he was met with was the piercing stare of acidic green eyes, which had narrow, slitted, black pupils in the centre, as well as flecks of brown within the surrounding green. It felt almost as though they were staring directly through his own soul, reading every thought and memory he had. Hiccup noted that around the eyes, were light-absorbing, black scales which held the faintest of dark purple sheen to them in the light. It had a thin but wide head, with a flat snout, and despite the still petrifying snarl and menacing death-glare it could produce, it was still relatively smallish, indicating that this dragon must still be in it's hatchling stage of evolution -the first out of three dragons reached.

Hiccup was pulled from his analysis mode when its jaw suddenly widening in a way that seemed it was going to blast him to smouldering ash. All he could do was clench his eyes at the inevitable impact, his only thoughts being of regret at ever finding that damn Pokéball in the first place and leading to this situation, however it seemed he was partially spared when the only thing he was hit with was a deafening screech unlike any other.

It was only this screech itself, that alerted him to the truth behind this dragon's strange, undocumented appearance.

 _Night Fury... It's a..._ _Night Fury..._

And with that sole, final realisation, he found himself falling into the realm of unconsciousness from the shock of it all.


End file.
